


A Promise Of Love And Return

by thoughshebebbutlitle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on spoiler pictures for 5x11, F/M, ouat speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughshebebbutlitle/pseuds/thoughshebebbutlitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their whole lives were permanently put in fast forward and Emma felt like she hadn't even had time to breathe before everything had gone wrong. The stupid self-sacrificing idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Of Love And Return

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen and been made very excited (and nervous) by the spoilers for 5x11. This is a speculation fic of my fangirling mind’s attempt at working out what on earth is happening ;)

The metal was warm now. When he had thrust it into her hand with a promise of love and return it it had been ice cold, but she had been clutching it so tightly and for so long that it had lost the cool kiss it had before. They hadn't even had chance to say a proper good bye. Again. Their whole lives were permanently put in fast forward and Emma felt like she hadn't even had time to breathe before everything had gone wrong. The stupid self-sacrificing idiot.

She had known what he was about to do the moment he had. The whole evil fighting team had been running in circles trying to find a solution to the impending doom; he was stood across from her as everyone else discussed what options they had left. All it had taken was one look, one look told her all that she needed to know. She could see the pain, the love, the fear and the bravery in his eyes ; he was no longer the arrogant pirate he had once been but a true hero, about to sacrifice himself for them all. All noise seemed to fade as Emma's heart clenched in pain, he couldn't leave her! They hadn't had nearly enough time! She must have let out a sob because they all now looked to her.

“Emma, sweetie? What's wrong?”

Emma couldn't look at her mother, she could not peel her eyes away from his, she knew it was only a matter of time till his eyes were only a memory to her after all. They had all parted, creating a path between the princess and the pirate, sensing that it was between them now. He paused before taking a step forward, stopping before he could make it to her.

“I have to, Swan”

She shook her head, tears running freely down her cheeks. She felt as though she was being suffocated, she struggled to form words of protest.

“No. I won't let you, you can't!”

Everyone looked confused yet no one made a noise. The only sound was the wind screeching and wailing as it curled it's cruel, cold fingers around them all. Killian bridged the final gap between them to wipe the tears from her cheeks before pulling Emma into a tight embrace. She hit his chest in protest as she whispered into his shirt.

“It's not fair, it's just not fair!”

“I know, love. I know.”

The next few minutes seemed to pass in a blur. He said his goodbyes to the friends and family he had made in Storybrooke, for as much as he liked to argue, he did now have a family. All the while he held onto Emma, his hand never dropping his anchor. And before long he was gone, with a last kiss and good bye. His last act one of promise: a ring from his own hand to remind her of him while he was gone, for surely they would be reunited soon. Then she was alone. She had only just gotten herself back before he was ripped away and her heart felt it. She was carted back to her parents apartment but nothing could distract her from her own mind.

She sits there, his ring in her hand: the promise that they will be together again someday. It is there that she decides that someday will be very soon.


End file.
